


More Than the Eye Can See

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Magic, Speech Disorders, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Autobots. Could stand as canon. 'Light' nature, mostly about word games and innocent kids.





	More Than the Eye Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Sunstreaker: Storm  
> Sludge: Shadow  
> Fireflight: Magic  
> Grimlock: I Do

**Sunstreaker: Storm**

There are many things the Autobots don't understand about humans, one of them being that storms are supposed to be depressing or scary. 

When Sideswipe asks Chip about that, the teenager gives him a weird look before getting in a long explanation about lightning, thunder, mood changes and the monsters that hunt every child. 

After that, it is the humans that don't understand why beings that are essentially lightning rods would enjoy storms. 

Until Chip comes across Sunstreaker after the mech got caught in one while returning from patrol. 

His smile shines as brightly as his wet but clean plating. 

* * *

**Sludge: Shadow**

Humans have lots of sayings. Some are 'clichés', others are 'proverbs', some more are 'idioms'… To sum up, humans say a lot of things and in very different ways. 

The Dinobots learned soon enough to identify them so that they knew when to take things literally or not. 

Like the time Swoop brought a bucket to battle to give it to Megatron to kick. 

One, however, has Sludge confused, because it says being in someone's shadow is bad or, at least, a disliked thing. 

And yet, the humans really like being in his when they take walks on sunny days. 

* * *

**Fireflight: Magic**

Just like the Decepticons never aim to deactivate or maim the Aerialbots, or the Autobots the Stunticons, no one ever reproaches Fireflight for being usually distracted, because none of them has the spark to take away what little innocence the recently created Flier has. 

The newest additions to the battlefield were created for war, so allowing them to be children is the least they can do. 

Especially because they know Fireflight isn't scatterbrained or lost in thought, but actually an intelligent and really focused mech. 

That he uses his focus to look for magic, though… well, kids will be kids. 

* * *

**Grimlock: I Do**

"I do." 

"Me Grimlock do." 

"I. Do." 

"Me. Grimlock. Do." 

"Repeat after me. _I. Do._ " 

"I. Do." 

"There! Was it that hard?" 

"It was not! Me Grimlock do it!" 

"No, no!" 

"No what?" 

"You had it and you messed it up!" 

"Me Grimlock don't mess up! You funny red Autobot be the one that mess up!" 

"I wasn't the one to say 'Me Grimlock do it'." 

"Hey! Only me Grimlock can say me Grimlock did it! … What did me Grimlock do?" 

"Argh!" 

"You'll tell Hot Rod the Dinobots' speech pattern can't be modified, right?" 

"When this stops being funny." 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.


End file.
